User talk:TheSlicer
This is talk. Re: Linkings Yes, I understand your reasoning. Though there is no point in making links for articles that don't exist. Once they are created I'm fine, though it looks very messy with constant red links. Also, might I ask why we aren't suppose to use the BS01 templates? --Chicken Bond 06:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Why? for some reason this, 6''' '''cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:13, June 4, 2010 (UTC) edits But you also add loads of red-links and condense what i have written. Also why has my sig been deleted? @Ids: Just another example of his deleting spree. @TheSlicer: While I admire your job here, this time you've made lots of pages here look bad, as well as most user sigs. And no, we are not supposed to have red-links.-- 15:24, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Also regarding the bug Yeah i viewed the source of the character infobox template and the weird ''table? thing has been added on at the end. I can't edit it so could you please remove it for me? Redlinks are only supposed to be there to warn users that a page is not created, and that it has. While their function is very important, a page full of redlinks is just not good. And how did you get my sig to work?-- 15:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Nevermind, I read that in the Sandbox. ...And if you don't have time, you won't create it. And you will still see an ugly page.-- 15:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it is a smart idea to supress redirects, as the person will then have to find all links to the original page and change them, which kind of won't make you liked very much. Also, because of your re-direct, I CAN'T USE MY CUSTOM SIGS!!!!!!!!!!!! IceBite 15:41, June 4, 2010 (UTC) STOP USING MY BARÇA SIG! -- 15:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Archiving how about to archive the talk pages instead of removing all?--FDH (Talk) 16:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) WHY DID YOU DELETE MY TALK PAGE 100%? It seems just... random. Their OUR talk pages. We should be able to keep them however we want! [[User:Teammcb|'''Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:45, June 4, 2010 (UTC) But Can you kep some of the BSO1 Inboxs. Ok, got it. Collector1 Hi Hey, I just wanted to congratulate you on 9,000 edits! Hey Could you edit on LoTK ? ZarkaRaiden 20:11, June 4, 2010 (UTC) LoTK Will you still read it? ZarkaRaiden 20:34, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What? Why? What was with the edit you did to my talk page? If I;'m not mistaken, you vandalised my talk page. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] My Talk Why'd you erase all the messages on my talk page? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:32, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Hmmmm. Okay. I think you should unod them, and explain in a blog or something. Good on you for redirecting the sigs, I am fully behind you on that. (testing to see if my sig has been moved..) Sorry, my bad. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Re: Sprite That's OK. Wait a few days Wait a few days, and you`ll probably get a expert rank award. My talk page WHY did you delete some of these messages? Watch it ' 21:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Pleeeeeese oh please oh please oh please stop deleting Adaptive Tools. I keep trying to edit it but please can you stop deleting it. Please if it is possible thanks 21:52, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Fellow Editor Could you erase File:VARKANAX.JPG, File:Cyclops.JPG, File:Telex.JPG? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 23:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, here's a picture: Delete Could you please delete this template: Template:TomoeComp/User:ThatDevilGuy/TomoeComp? Thanks. And can I ask why the page Artakha Fighters was deleted? I am very annoyed by this. Please undo the delete. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Thanks a Ton! thanx 4 the help, but which vidz were deleted? --TakaNordas 15:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: The latter is a remake of the first. Please delete the first one. 21:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) But.. I was going to release a stroy serial about them. And I was going to update the page (and make a page about the Botar-species member), but I found out that it had been deleted. Please un-delete it. Give me a week, and a story serial will be posted about it and I will make a page about the leader. Please, un-delete it. I really was going to use that page. I love organisations that gather totally different characters with different skills and personalities. This page was my group like that. Man, I wrote a paragraph about a deleted page. =0 Anyways, ::[[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 08:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) You also deleted Template:Dimension Gate Savours? Please. I need that template. You might say there was insufficent content and only one contributer, but worry about the pages that have a few words on them first before you delete pages that have some content. Does every page really need more than one editor to remain on this site? I don't think so. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 09:47, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Lein Contest Could you please enter the Lein Contest? --Abc8920 Reply to a message I never noticed While I was looking at my talk, I noticed that a long time ago you left me a message regarding how you'd like to make me some MOCs. What did you mean, exactly? (If you meant exactly what you said, It'd be cool if you did, I need lots of pics for characters). RE: Sig Yes, I am aware of that, but the typing takes a hell lotta time, since the redirect is deleted... Watch it ' shadow Regime just wondering when you would wright the next chapter [[User:Biogecko|'Bio]] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 13:24, June 12, 2010 (UTC) well Well I feel the same way he can get cured soon as Krakanus becomes a you know what [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 18:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) allright alright well I didn't know what you where asking me so first off its not becuase he becomes one its that I want him to become one before leviathos is cured. if you are talking about how he becomes one send me another message asking that more specifically. and if it was about how he is cured ditto the previous [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 18:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) basically he finds this place dedicated to them and finds a crystaline protodermis with a rebel you know what trapped inside of it he then uses his shadow hand to absorb the structure which gives him not only the power from the trapped being but eh ones who trapped him. Also sure I'll Email you the pics thats really nice of you. thank you so much [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] 18:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the open armed welcome! It feels like i have had an account here for years, though I haven't. And i felt the copying had to stop, you know? I am really glad you are taking action, and you really are an awesome administrator. Do for me? Hmm.........As much as I'd like your help I'm not really doing much on the site! I'm probably just going to float around here, editing here and there. Thanks for the offer though! The decider 20:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi How come my page Tehktranuian was deleted? I really felt the delete was un-necessary and i use it alot. I know, but i've used it so much and it looks neater than Tehktra Nuian. Could you please make one exception and restore the page. Please?? Well could I restore it and make it a redirect? --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Stop deleting my pages! Seriously, I'm really starting to get angry with you, you're deleting my pages for no reason at all! What are you, some kind of griefer?! I can't move pages now. It says "Action Throttled" [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay I won't kill Ora. I wasn't gonna. There was going to be an intense battle with him and the "shadow being", and the shadow being steals the triangle pieces as Ora is trying to get them to the Terri. Then Axconox rises and blah blah blah. So what are your plans for Ora? Does it involve the Terri, too? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 02:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ,,, Don't you mean ... instead of ,,,? NVM. Anyway, I have something to ask you. Can Baterra Magnus rescue Tetrack in TBHW, and that be their first meeting? Because Ora is going to do something crazy involoving the triangle piece... and yeah. Oh, and one more thing: there might, because of a strange time incident, be two power triangle pieces. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 04:50, June 13, 2010 (UTC) TDR Today I started reading TDR, and I've read up to chapter 5. It's good! That bounty hunter organization remembers me of the Baroque Band in One Piece, which also used a number system for the ranks (however, in the baroque band when lower the number, more power. The leader was Mr.0). Also, I see that you made a cameo appareance of Vorahi, as it won in one of your contests. Will it appear later in the story? That would be good since the Vorahi don't have many appareances. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 08:38, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That (rude) message about deletion wasn't from me, It was from some guy called RaidMaster, If you look at your archives, you'll see. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax]] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 12:51, June 13, 2010 (UTC) My blog Can you look at my new blog post? Watch it ' Good point. I need to check the score. The reason I haven't updated TBHW wars is because I've not been able to get on alot. I usually have to get on, post a comment, get off. As for TDC, I'm going to the take down all the already written chapters and start over. And I also need some things in TBHW to be covered, because they sorta link with the Terri and all. [[User:Teammcb|'Team]] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 16:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Pages Can you PLEASE ask before deleting pages? It's been going on for such a long time now! I have plans for some of these pages, and just don't have the time to edit them right away! Please restore The Library! [[User:Ihu|'Ihu']] [[User talk:Ihu|'rules!']] 18:21, June 13, 2010 (UTC) THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK, THAT'S IT!!! I WANT MAKUTA TITAN BACK!!!! NOW!!! I WAS WORKING ON HIS STORY WHEN YOU DELETED HIM (as in coming up with it)!!!! I'M SICK OF YOU DELETING MY STUFF JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE KEEPING ME FROM MY COMPUTER AND WORKING MY A** OFF!!!!!!! PS: You can TELL I'm PISSED!!!!!! Toa Matoran All I want is one thing and you won't let me have it. Still, I don't want his page named this, and I don't have any ideas for his former name. He named himself "Toa Matoran" because of the fact that he could use his inaccessible elemental fire powers. I AM IRON MAN! Oh Sorry, dont want to cause trouble. ~JMAN98~ Question Why did you delete all my Cahlra Nui Matoran templates? They were used on a lot of my pages and now those pages look...bad. They took a long time to make and put on those pages and now I'll have to go back and make them all over again...at some point. Can you ask before you delete, please? Thank you. I am not mad. Only slightly perplexed. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 20:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) well oh alright. I more of meant continue as in I would keep writing stories even after the GMS story ended. yes I would like leviathos to survive. also I have a guess on why it can't continue. about shadow lands I noticed BTW prologue was good [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] EDIT: I forgot to Mention I just preformed by first recolor in my garage this morning it is for the cured leviathos set. New Contest Could you enter my new MOC contest? [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 00:24, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Question If I wanted to post a story i've written would i make a new page or use the blog section? Thank you for your time ShadowShock 02:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I know It is very wierd. But it will also play a very key role. closing commenting are you closing all blog commenting or just some. if only some what makes it qualified for that. if some also The Decider's blog is creeping me out (just saying). [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] The Forever Wars! The Forever Wars fight to the death contest is now open! Enter now! ************Baterra1202 Ackar (Deserts of Death Universe) Thanks for making the page! I checked the revision history and noticed you've made 7 edits! Thank you very much for putting in all the effort to make the page! :-D TEGC and the Forever Wars Did you notice that TFW is basically the same thing, down to the title? BIONICLE Universe was original, so I didn't mind that you created it. The Championship of Death was less original, but still had a unique flair to it. But "The Forever Wars" is obvious plagerism. If you think I'm overreacting, that's OK, but it's basically the same thing as TEGC, even down to the title. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 16:00, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mainspace Virus? I recently discovered a possible problem with the mainspace. If I browse the mainspace offline, I get threat warnings all over. This does not happen when logged in. It is strange. BTW, noticed my sig change for the championships? Well, you have now. It is about HTML scripting. Something to contact wikia about, I think. And, well, you know best how to do that. It says something about a file or something. Wait, I`ll delete temporary files first. That could be the problem. No change. Contact wikia about it, please. And try browsing namespace offline yourself also. You know more about such things, I`m sure. Artidax He's a Makuta scientist who is responsible for the ressurection of Silencer. After getting nearly killed by Teridax, he left for the Melding Universe, where he became a Makuta of light. To see a pic, view my MoC Blog. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] 22:44, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Athleu I noticed you changed pretty much the whol layout of this page. Sure you can change the charatcer infobox, but don't change the Abilities and Traits section. You rearranged that. And changed the pronuciation. The biography was set out like many other pages on this wiki. The Helryx page for example, it has headings for each story she is in. The only things needed changing to fit in the site recomendations that I could see, was the "Weapons" heading to "Abilities and Traits", and the charater infobox (although it is allowed to have to old one). Please do not change anymore of my other pages. ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog - 07:10, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok Well, I wnated to let it know to an admin first. Probably, you knew of the problem, and had a solve for. Plus, you are the best to contact wikia, I noticed. help? can you help me move my vids onto my wiki? thanx! taka HELLO oh lord-like slicer, I grovel at your knees..... AND I SPIT AT THE IDEA OF YOUR STUPID PRANK!!! I am waiting dfor a reply from you on my messeges! hi, im splato mrk I ! New story I'm making a new story. It will be called The Saga of Serpentine. Or TSoS for short. Please help me with this one. I need a good starter paragraph. If you decide to help me with this, I will enclose some information about Serpentine. ZarkaRaiden 12:18, June 16, 2010 (UTC) All I need is a good starter. After that I'll write the rest. ZarkaRaiden 02:35, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Mordrax? Really? Mordrax? Wow. Never thought you'd go there. But it's a nice twist. Mordrax? But how could... MORDRAX?!? I'm so confused. But that makes for a good story. Now, a few questions for you; Should Nightwatcher make an appearance in TBHW? If so, I know how you don't like how I don't stick to his character, so maybe you could write the chapters he is in? If THAT is so, maybe we could exchange chapter writes. I'll write a chapter of TDR or GM:U, and you write one for TBHW? Even if you think TBHW should not have Nightwatcher, we could still do the chapter exchange. What do you think? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Problem with images Go to the Serhaktem page. You will see that the image is still the old verison of the MoC. Then click the image. You will see the current version. Why does this happen? Can you try to fix it?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:13, June 17, 2010 (UTC) But it's been weeks since I did that. I will try to upload a new version and see what happens.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 17:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Character Template The group section in the does not work. See here and here. ThatDevilGuy (Talk) PollBlog -